starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Келли/Галерея
Открывающая тема Season 2 Group Shot.png SVTFOE season 3 intro - screenshot 16.png SVTFOE season 3 intro - screenshot 30.png SVTFOE season 3 intro - screenshot 31.png SVTFOE S3 intro version 2 - screenshot 25.png SVTFOE S3 intro version 2 - screenshot 26.png Второй сезон Goblin Dogs S2E13 Kelly popping out of the line.png S2E13 Pony Head greeting Kelly.png S2E13 Pony Head 'come stand by me, girl'.png S2E13 Pony Head shoving other people in line.png S2E13 Pony Head 'so much catching up to do'.png S2E13 Pony Head pushing Marco toward Kelly.png S2E13 Marco Diaz says hello to Kelly.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'have you been waiting long?'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'basically like the same person'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'you wanna wait in this crazy line'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz nearly struck by an axe.png S2E13 Axe koala 'some would kill for a goblin dog'.png S2E13 Goblin Dog customers look at Pony Head.png S2E13 Roy singing and playing an accordion.png S2E13 Marco Diaz tries talking to Kelly.png S2E13 Marco Diaz put off by Kelly's silence.png S2E13 Pony Head talks as Star hangs from tree branch.png S2E13 Marco Diaz talking with Kelly.png S2E13 Marco 'they're the kids and I'm the parent'.png S2E13 Kelly looking down at Marco Diaz.png S2E13 Apple core falls at Kelly's feet.png S2E13 Another apple core falls at Kelly's feet.png S2E13 Marco Diaz getting angry at Kelly.png S2E13 Marco gets hit by a flying T-shirt.png S2E13 Marco asks Roy how to get into VIP line.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'he just offered to sneak us in'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'I thought he spelled something else'.png S2E13 Star and friends in the Goblin Dogs VIP line.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'we just want the hot dog'.png S2E13 Star, Pony Head, and Kelly stare at Marco's money.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'how much money is that?'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'like 650 bucks'.png S2E13 Star and friends wearing Goblin Dog merchandise.png S2E13 Star and friends reach the front of the line.png S2E13 Star Butterfly orders four goblin dogs.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'how many lines are there?'.png S2E13 Marco 'waited six hours and bought all your stuff'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz angrily answering 'yes'.png S2E13 Star, Marco, and Pony Head in complete shock.png S2E13 Star and friends 'you're the manager!'.png S2E13 Pony Head frustrated 'forget this'.png S2E13 Marco surprised by Pony Head's words.png S2E13 Marco Diaz starts leaving for home.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'Pony Head didn't mean bad'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'she's just a liar'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'all of these people have lied'.png S2E13 Axe koala looking ashamed.png S2E13 Axe koala 'I'm not the one who threw this axe'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'look, we've all lied'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'there's only one person here'.png S2E13 Axe koala mad at Pony Head.png S2E13 Axe koala 'he did lie to all of us!'.png S2E13 Kelly catches up with her friends.png S2E13 Kelly revealing her face.png S2E13 Kelly 'I had one before'.png S2E13 Star, Marco, and Pony Head surprised by Kelly.png S2E13 Kelly 'got it from Roy'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'all some kind of trick'.png S2E13 Pony Head, Star, Kelly, and Marco amazed.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and friends stare at the light.png S2E13 Star and friends in Goblin Dog dimension.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and friends stare at goblin dogs.png S2E13 Star and friends look unsure at each other.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and friends take the goblin dogs.png S2E13 Kelly takes a bite of her goblin dog.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and friends eating goblin dogs.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'tastes like a normal hot dog'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'it's basic, but it's good'.png S2E13 Kelly on a goblin dog trip.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and friends return to other dimension.png S2E13 Kelly 'makes me go through this every time'.png S2E13 Kelly 'why are those goblin dogs so good?'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'been really great talking to you'.png S2E13 Tad appears on top of Kelly's head.png S2E13 Marco Diaz shocked by Tad's appearance.png S2E13 Tad introduces himself.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'you've been there this whole time?'.png S2E13 Tad 'I like to hang out'.png The Bounce Lounge S2E33 Bounce Lounge photo of the Bounce Crew.png S2E33 Full-screen photograph of the Bounce Crew.png S2E33 Kelly looking sad by the Goblin Dogs truck.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Pony Head find Kelly despondent.png S2E33 Kelly looking very sad.png S2E33 Kelly showing off her bald spot.png S2E33 Kelly looking depressed on the ground.png S2E33 Star Butterfly offers a hand to Kelly.png S2E33 Kelly eating a Goblin Dog on the ground.png S2E33 Kelly 'I can be despondent anywhere'.png S2E33 Kelly takes Star Butterfly by the hand.png S2E33 Star Butterfly helps Kelly off the ground.png S2E33 Close-up on photo of Johnny Blowhole.png S2E33 The seabunnies' pirate ship.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole mopping the pirate ship's deck.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole serves refreshments to seabunnies.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head proud of Johnny Blowhole.png S2E33 Headphone Jones and Lady Scarfs-a-Lot in photo.png S2E33 Bounce Crew returns to the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Bounce Crew members looking at Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'how much do you owe?'.png S2E33 Bounce Crew looks sad; Marco looks at the lounge.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'it always looked like this'.png S2E33 Kelly sounding uninterested.png S2E33 Pony Head agrees with Star Butterfly.png S2E33 Kelly surprised to see Tad.png S2E33 Kelly and Tad meet on the dance floor.png S2E33 Kelly 'what are you doing here?'.png S2E33 Tad 'don't you remember, baby?'.png S2E33 Tad 'the first place we ever broke up'.png S2E33 Kelly wants to get back together with Tad.png S2E33 Tad lands on Kelly's head.png S2E33 Tad and Kelly glowing with colors.png S2E33 Bounce Lounge patrons look disappointed.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Bounce Crew looking sad.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Bounce Crew feeling sad.png S2E33 Marco holding piece of dance floor or tooth.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Marco look at Pony Head.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Bounce Lounge happy again.png S2E33 Final photo of the Bounce Crew.png Starcrushed S2E41 Kelly battling a wolf monster.png S2E41 Wolf monster roars at Kelly.png S2E41 Kelly giving a battle cry.png S2E41 Kelly jumps to the wolf monster's back.png S2E41 Kelly about to stab the wolf monster.png S2E41 Kelly hears her phone vibrate.png S2E41 Kelly checking her phone.png S2E41 Kelly 'something just came up'.png S2E41 Kelly and wolf monster fist-bump.png S2E41 Kelly says goodbye to wolf monster.png S2E41 Star Butterfly's girlfriends in her bedroom.png S2E41 Star Butterfly pacing across her bedroom.png S2E41 Pony Head 'don't you, though?'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly's girlfriends listening to her.png S2E41 StarFan13 gasping with excitement.png S2E41 StarFan13 looking disappointed.png S2E41 Janna 'we believe you'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly comforted by her girlfriends.png S2E41 Star 'I just want things to go back to normal'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly acting desperate toward Kelly.png S2E41 Kelly 'you two just need some space'.png S2E41 Kelly 'we're on our third break this week'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'that is true'.png S2E41 Pony Head 'boom, you're in!'.png S2E41 Pony Head picks Star up by the collar.png S2E41 Party on top of the Stop & Slurp.png S2E41 Star and her girlfriends enter the roof party.png S2E41 Kelly 'this is pretty cool, right?'.png S2E41 Kelly 'Janna's having a good time'.png S2E41 Star not sure about the bad kids' party.png S2E41 Pony Head 'you need to loosen up'.png S2E41 Pony Head giving Star a math quiz to burn.png S2E41 Star Butterfly thanking her girlfriends.png S2E41 Star Butterfly leaving the bad kids' party.png S2E41 Pony Head, Kelly, and StarFan13 looking sad.png S2E41 Kelly, Pony Head, and StarFan13 encourage Star.png S2E41 Kelly commending Star Butterfly 'great work'.png S2E41 Star embarrassed by her friends' compliments.png S2E41 StarFan13 holding a lot of cats.png S2E41 Kelly and Pony Head looking back at Star.png S2E41 Marco and Star surrounded to their staring friends.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'some stuff just came up'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'I don't know how to tell this'.png S2E41 Kelly, Pony Head, and StarFan13 in complete shock.png S2E41 StarFan13 faints.png S2E41 Star Butterfly explains the situation to Marco.png S2E41 Star 'I couldn't go without telling you the truth'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly running back upstairs.png S2E41 Party guests staring at Marco Diaz.png Третий сезон Lava Lake Beach S3E19 Star, Marco, Kelly, and Tom roasting marshmallows.png S3E19 Demon girl chasing a blushing skeleton.png S3E19 Marco Diaz 'is that one of my hoodies?'.png S3E19 Kelly 'I actually licked all of these'.png S3E19 Star Butterfly excited to watch the Soulrise.png S3E19 Tom Lucitor 'we were here first!'.png S3E19 Star and friends watch Ulric decapitate skeleton.png S3E19 Marco Diaz 'how are we settling this?!'.png S3E19 Star and Ulric's teams playing beach volleyball.png S3E19 Kelly walking off the volleyball field.png S3E19 Kelly standing alone at the beach shore.png S3E19 Marco Diaz standing next to Kelly.png S3E19 Kelly 'this is very much the end'.png S3E19 Marco 'Jackie and I split up, too'.png S3E19 Marco Diaz consoling Kelly.png S3E19 Jorby charges into Marco's back.png S3E19 Jorby growling at Marco Diaz.png S3E19 Jorby 'is this your new sparring partner?'.png S3E19 Jorby 'I had to fight Greg!'.png S3E19 Jorby 'I killed his pride'.png S3E19 Marco whacking Jorby with the umbrella.png S3E19 Kelly watching Marco and Jorby fight.png S3E19 Jorby swiping his claws at Marco Diaz.png S3E19 Kelly tells Marco and Jorby to stop.png S3E19 Kelly 'cannot deal with this much static'.png S3E19 Kelly walking away from Marco and Jorby.png S3E19 Marco Diaz catching up to Kelly.png S3E19 Marco Diaz 'if you need to talk'.png S3E19 Kelly starting to cry.png S3E19 Kelly tearfully hugging Marco Diaz.png S3E19 Kelly 'tired of being Tad's girlfriend'.png S3E19 Marco Diaz comforting Kelly.png S3E19 Kelly 'Tad's still in here'.png S3E19 Kelly 'he hasn't moved out yet'.png S3E19 Kelly pointing at her hair.png S3E19 Kelly 'I've already hurt him too much'.png S3E19 Marco Diaz offers to talk to Tad.png S3E19 Kelly 'maybe he'll listen to you'.png S3E19 Kelly 'you are his best friend'.png S3E19 Kelly untying her hair.png S3E19 Kelly inviting Marco into her hair.png S3E19 Kelly laughing at her own joke.png S3E19 Kelly kicking a skull.png S3E19 Marco Diaz running away from Kelly.png S3E19 Kelly finds Marco Diaz sitting alone.png S3E19 Kelly relieved that Tad finally moved out.png S3E19 Marco 'glad that that worked out for you'.png S3E19 Kelly 'I know that face'.png S3E19 Kelly inviting Marco to go for a walk.png S3E19 Kelly dragging Marco across the sand.png S3E19 Marco and Kelly walking on the beach.png S3E19 Kelly 'a place that makes me sad'.png S3E19 Marco and Kelly approaching lifeguard tower.png S3E19 Marco and Kelly reach an old lifeguard tower.png S3E19 Kelly 'the best view of the Soulrise!'.png S3E19 Kelly tosses a skull at the lifeguard tower.png S3E19 Kelly presenting the tower ladder.png S3E19 Marco and Kelly at the top of the tower.png S3E19 Lifeguard tower view of the lava ocean.png S3E19 Kelly 'they haven't earned it'.png S3E19 Marco Diaz taking off his hoodie.png S3E19 Marco putting his hoodie around Kelly.png S3E19 Marco Diaz being awkward toward Kelly.png S3E19 Marco and Kelly looking out at the ocean.png S3E19 Kelly sharing the hoodie with Marco.png S3E19 Marco and Kelly sharing the hoodie.png S3E19 Clouds gathering over Marco and Kelly.png S3E19 Giant eyeball creating a beam of light.png S3E19 Winged skeleton flying past Marco and Kelly.png S3E19 Marco and Kelly watching the Soulrise together.png S3E19 Kelly looking at her watch.png S3E19 Marco Diaz 'then it's my birthday'.png S3E19 Marco, Kelly, and the Underworld Soulrise.png Monster Bash S3E24 Kelly and Johnny Blowhole arrive.png S3E24 Kelly appears next to Marco.png S3E24 Marco Diaz dancing with Kelly.png Stump Day S3E25 Marco and friends present Star's birthday party.png S3E25 StarFan13 taking Star Butterfly's picture.png S3E25 Marco and friends clapping for Star Butterfly.png S3E25 Kelly 'you still believe in the Stump?'.png S3E25 Pony Head 'that's a baby story'.png S3E25 Star pointing at Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head.png S3E25 Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head 'no!'.png S3E25 Kelly 'just a manipulative fairy tale'.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor 'parents tell their kids'.png S3E25 Pony Head 'less annoying during the holidays'.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia nudging Tom Lucitor's arm.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia and Kelly looking shocked.png S3E25 Kelly worried about Marco Diaz.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'you heard me, Lucitor'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz challenging Tom's claim.png S3E25 Marco Diaz yelling 'you forgot!'.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia 'dinner and a show'.png S3E25 Kelly 'Marco almost got burnt to a crisp'.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia 'are you just mad because'.png S3E25 Kelly 'why would you say that?!'.png S3E25 Tad appears in Kelly's hair.png S3E25 Kelly 'you need to move out!'.png S3E25 Everyone arguing in the castle ballroom.png S3E25 Star Butterfly yelling at Kelly 'we believe!'.png S3E25 Kelly yelling 'no, we don't!'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly yelling 'yes, we do!'.png S3E25 Marco and friends warming up by the fireplace.png S3E25 Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head look at creeping roots.png S3E25 Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head in complete shock.png S3E25 Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head holding stump dolls.png S3E25 Stump knocks dolls away from Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head.png S3E25 Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head screaming with fright.png S3E25 The Stump terrorizing Star and her friends.png S3E25 Kelly 'I should've respected the Stump'.png S3E25 Tom 'I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend'.png S3E25 Pony Head 'I was so hard on Earth Turd'.png S3E25 Pony Head getting strangled by tree roots.png S3E25 Star with friends and family sitting in a circle.png S3E25 Star surrounded by loving friends and family.png S3E25 Marco Diaz calling out to the mariachi band.png S3E25 Star and friends dance to mariachi music.png Booth Buddies S3E34 Star and friends applauding and crying.png S3E34 Star Butterfly shouting 'mazel tov!'.png S3E34 Marco and Kelly walking past Star.png S3E34 Marco holding his keys.png S3E34 Star gives the keys to Kelly.png S3E34 Marco being pulled away from Kelly.png S3E34 Kelly gazing at the keys.png S3E34 Kelly leaving with Marco's keys.png S3E34 Kelly revving Nachos' engine.png S3E34 Kelly riding Nachos.png S3E34 Marco looking up at Kelly.png S3E34 Kelly with messy hair.png S3E34 Kelly 'ye of little faith'.png S3E34 Marco saying goodbye to Star.png S3E34 Star watches Marco fly away.png Divide S3E37 Marco's troops listening to him.png S3E37 Kelly sharpening sword on Jorby's teeth.png S3E37 Kelly 'Jorby says your math is off'.png S3E37 Talon giving out sunglasses.png S3E37 The Marc-nificent Seven gather together.png S3E37 Kelly 'how are we going to convince her'.png S3E37 Pony Head 'no longer into this plan'.png S3E37 Kelly and Jorby digging a trench.png S3E37 Kelly suiting up for battle.png S3E37 Kelly and Jorby prepare for battle.png S3E37 The Marc-nificent Seven are assembled.png S3E37 Kelly and Jorby saving Marco Diaz.png S3E37 Kelly catches Marco on Jorby's back.png S3E37 Marco, Kelly, and Jorby escaping Meteora.png S3E37 Meteora Butterfly chasing after Jorby.png S3E37 Meteora shoots her lasers at Jorby.png S3E37 Marco and Kelly fall on the ground.png S3E37 Kelly mourning Jorby.png S3E37 Marco pulling Kelly by the arm.png S3E37 Marco and Kelly run through the flames.png S3E37 Meteora trapped inside the Doom Nut.png S3E37 Marco Diaz 'I think we did it!'.png S3E37 Marco and Kelly watch the trap fail.png S3E37 Marco, Kelly, and Pony Head scared of Meteora.png S3E37 Kelly hurling her swords at Meteora.png S3E37 Kelly dodging Meteora's lasers.png Conquer S3E38 Marco Diaz 'come up with a new plan'.png S3E38 Marc-nificent Seven down to five.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor 'of course it didn't work!'.png S3E38 Marco embarrassed by Tom's speech.png S3E38 Marco Diaz's team has faith in him.png S3E38 Kelly 'what are we gonna do'.png S3E38 Talon suggests putting shades on Meteora.png S3E38 Marc-nificent Five groaning Talon.png S3E38 Talon 'only Turdina can come up with ideas!'.png S3E38 Kelly using Talon Raventalon's harpoon gun.png S3E38 Kelly tells Talon Raventalon to floor it.png S3E38 Kelly and Talon ride away from the forest.png S3E38 Kelly and Talon riding around Meteora.png S3E38 Kelly giving Marco Diaz the signal.png S3E38 Talon and Kelly ride away from the trees.png S3E38 Talon and Kelly on Talon's dragoncycle.png S3E38 Marc-nificent Five successfully trap Meteora.png S3E38 Talon's dragoncycle pulls away from Meteora.png S3E38 Marco and friends looking shocked.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly goes rolling over a hill.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly rolling down a hill.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor using his demon powers.png S3E38 Meteora falling into the Underworld.png S3E38 Fire shoots out of the ground fissure.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor claps his hands together.png S3E38 Fissure to the Underworld closes.png S3E38 Marc-nificent Five worried about their friends.png S3E38 Marco unsure how to help his soulless friends.png S3E38 Marc-nificent Five down to four.png S3E38 Marco and friends run away from Meteora.png S3E38 Kelly sees the fireball flying toward her.png S3E38 Kelly falls to the ground.png S3E38 Kelly 'I'm okay!'.png S3E38 Kelly with some of her hair burned off.png S3E38 Kelly notices Tad on the ground.png S3E38 Kelly holding Tad in her arms.png S3E38 Tad 'greatest love poem of all time'.png S3E38 Tad reciting a love poem for Kelly.png S3E38 Tad dying in Kelly's arms.png S3E38 Kelly 'you're not gonna die'.png S3E38 Kelly repeats 'you're not gonna die'.png S3E38 Kelly 'because you never go away'.png S3E38 Kelly 'that's the thing with you'.png S3E38 Kelly 'every time I think you're gone'.png S3E38 Kelly 'you're back living inside my hair'.png S3E38 Kelly 'live in the woods, Tad!'.png S3E38 Kelly gets hit by Meteora's soul rays.png S3E38 Kelly gets her soul stolen by Meteora.png Постеры Goblin Dogs poster.jpg Lava Lake Beach poster.jpg Stump Day and Holiday Spellcial poster.jpg en:Kelly/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей